Talent Show
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: The title tells it all.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't know who does own them, although the movie was produced by Kaboom. I write them for fun only, as an exercise in creative writing. _This is a work of fiction,_ based upon the movie characters. I just love Robert and Catherine.

"Robert, wake up!"

"What's the matter Catherine?"

"I'm cold."

"Well come here – I can warm you up.

"I know you can but why is it so cold in here?"

Robert looked at the clock. "It's five AM and it's Saturday, the thermostat is set for seven."

"I'm so cold I have to go to the bathroom. "Burr," Robert heard as she climbed out of bed. He was right behind her.

"Now can I warm you up?"

"I don't have any objection." The couple lay together; now super hungry.

He took her by the hand; "come on Catherine, we'll shower together."

The bathroom was warm; Robert had designed it himself. Infrared lights were everywhere. Robert had purposely built an extra large shower with two seats and extra jets. Catherine loved it. He finished first; Catherine sat for a few more minutes and let the hot water pulsate on her neck and back.

Robert had started breakfast; made the coffee and had pressed some oranges for juice. As Catherine came to the kitchen she heard, "I just heard the weather warning. A blizzard is coming, 16-20 inches of snow expected"

"Good thing our kitchen in stocked. What are you fixing?"

"Scrambled eggs, sausage and home fries, Catherine."

"Now Robert you know we can't eat those things."

"I was just making sure you were listening to me. I know; scrambled egg whites, turkey sausage and cracked oat and wheat biscuits."

"That's better."

"Life with a heart doctor!" Robert snickered.

"I want your heart healthy so you will be around until you are at least 100."

"You know a magic formula to guarantee that?"

Catherine laughed, what do you want me to do?"

"Crumble the sausage into the egg whites. I'll get the biscuits in the oven."

Breakfast was over. "I feel healthy all ready."

"I certainly hope so, you ate enough."

"I was hungry. Our activity this morning increased my appetite." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll settle into my chair and read for awhile. What about you?"

"Haven't decided." Catherine said as she wondered over to the music cabinet.

Saying to herself, while looking at the messy shelves; "I guess I'll organize all of these like I want." She took everything out of the media center – she was sitting there with CD and DVD cases all around her. The house was very quiet except for the wind and the snow slamming against the windows; she found one of her favorite CDs, Julie Andrew's Favorites. Flicking off the speaker by Robert's chair, she put it on to play softly.

Singing along to her very favorite ones, she decided to tackle the DVD collection first, it was smaller. Putting them in alphabetical order, Cinderella, Camelot,….My Fair Lady, Oklahoma, Sound of Music – looking at the picture on the front, she paused and remembered. Twice she had played Maria in the play, once in high school and again in college. Suddenly she remembered the hospital talent show – she had promised the organizer that she and Robert would do something. The light bulb went off – the dance – "The Laendler."

Quickly she got to her feet and rushed in to talk to Robert. Lo and behold – there he was, book on his chest, his arms folded around it – sound to sleep; snoring actually. Her discussion would have to wait.

She returned to her mess – in a short while she had everything organized; the DVDs finished. All the CDs were grouped, Robert's jazz, her classical, movie soundtracks and then all the others. A few duplicates and some very old ones were put in her give-away box.

Robert was still sleeping when Catherine put on the SOM DVD – dancing by herself to the dance scene – not aware that Robert was now standing watching her. Soon she heard, "Hummmn."

She turned. "You dance alone very well, Catherine."

"Come join me, Robert."

"I don't know that dance."

"Well, you need to learn it."

"Why?"

"Remember the talent show at the hospital?"

"Yes, you did mention it. I didn't realize you wanted to perform, I thought we would just be attending."

"No, Robert – we need to perform." Taking his hand as she rewound the scene; "Now, let's try it together."

Robert took her face in his hands – "the things you make me do, first Santa Claus and now this!"

"Yes, but you enjoyed being Santa and I'm sure you will enjoy this; you're a very good dancer."

Robert chuckled, how could he say no? "My workers are going to think I'm henpecked."

"You're not henpecked Robert, you're sweet, loving and a good sport – besides this is for the Art for Hearts program that Jaclyn and her friend Mary Catherine started." Kissing him, she began the scene again and they practiced.

Robert finally admitted that the dance was very easy and fun – but he had another surprise waiting for him.

The committee needed one more act – they asked Catherine, "Would you and Robert sing the "Something Good" song?" Catherine laughed when she was asked.

"You are all going to get me on Robert's bad side!"

"Now Catherine, you know better than that."

The next time they practice, Catherine tried to put the committee's request out of her mind. But Robert already could read her eyes – "Catherine, why are you eyes smiling?"

"They are?"

"Yes, they are."

She reached up to stroke his face, he nicely stopped her hand. "Come on Catherine, what is it?"

"Well, they need one more performance, would you sing with me?"

"What song?"

"Something Good."

"The Captain and Maria song – right?"

"Hummmn," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You remind me of Jaclyn – when she wanted me to override her mother's NO."

"That's a yes?"

All he could do was smile and shake his head.

"Robert, I do most of the singing, you have two lines by yourself and then we end the song together, you'll do just fine."

"If you say so, Catherine."

Over the next couple of weeks they practiced their performances at least once every night.

Catherine started looking for suitable dresses; she started in regular dress shops but she couldn't find exactly what she wanted. Next the costume shops, most of them looked a little cheap. She tried the second hand shops; at the second store she found exactly what she had been looking for; a light blue, chiffon dress with a floating collar; very, very similar to Maria's.

Now she needed a dress for the dance. In the movie Maria's dress was a peasant-looking dress; almost looked like a jumper and blouse. That's what she found; her friend Nancy did a little tailoring and it was ready.

Robert had no trouble renting an appropriate dress tux. Catherine even found him a similar tie and medal to wear.

There were two rehearsals, Thursday night and Saturday morning, in costume. Robert learned that their song would close the show; that made him a little more nervous. Dress rehearsal went without a hitch.

The auditorium was sold out. Everyone was there, the whole family; Lori had found a sitter to stay with Marybeth. Michael wanted to see his grandparents perform.

They started their dance simply by Robert asking; "let me show you?" They flowed to the music like professionals; every step was perfect. Catherine ended the dance by stepping back and saying; "I don't remember anymore." Robert just stares at her and smiles. Thunderous applause brought down the house.

There was a slight break to move some scenery into place for the next numbers.

In twenty minutes it was time for the final number. Robert had changed into a black suit. The scene is set by Catherine sitting on a bench by her self; Robert walks up to join her. Soon she walks away from him; he follows her; she turns around when she hears Robert say; "I can't marry the baroness because I'm in love with someone else." Robert gives her a kiss and then holds her to his shoulder; Catherine lifts her head and begins to sing.

Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
>Perhaps I had a miserable youth<br>But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
>There must have been a moment of truth<p>

For here you are, standing there, loving me  
>Whether or not you should<br>So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<p>

Nothing comes from nothing  
>Nothing ever could<br>So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<p>

Captain: (taking Catherine's hands and stepping back)  
>For here you are, standing there, loving me<br>Whether or not you should

Interlude

Captain says: "Do you know when I first started loving you? At the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone."

Maria says: "What? I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle."

Maria and the Captain:  
>Nothing comes from nothing<br>Nothing ever could

Maria: (their hands drop as they walk towards each other)  
>So somewhere in my youth<br>Captain:  
>Or childhood (touching her nose after he spoke)<br>Maria:  
>I must have done something . . .<br>Maria and the Captain: (he takes her in his arms)  
>Something good<p>

As they finished the song, they kissed, break away and rubbed noses. They giggled; before turning for their bow.

Once again thunderous applause brought down the house. All the participants joined them on stage. The audience stood as they applauded; each act came to the front for a bow.

Robert and Catherine were the last to be called. Catherine was squeezing Robert's hand to trying to keep from crying, but it didn't help much. Michael came running up and presented Catherine with flowers. She held his hand as the program came to an end.

A reception followed in the vestibule. The family was the first to surround them; Lori and Jaclyn were so proud of their Dad. "My goodness, you were great Dad; I guess those dance lessons your Mom insisted on paid off and Catherine, you're a natural actress."

"Good job, Robert. I knew you danced but your singing was great." Jeff told him as he patted him on the back. Robert's employees were even there. "Robert, we had no idea you were so talented."

"I don't know about that, Catherine made me realize it was all for a great cause."

It was after ten before they got home. They got out of their clothes and had a snack; cheese, fruit and crackers with a glass of white wine. Robert looked at Catherine; "you know sweetheart, we will be expected to top that next year." "Yes, I know but I have a whole year to think."

She snuggled closer to him and put down her wine glass. Their kisses were nothing like the Captain's and Maria's; these were soft but sweet passionate kisses; leaving no room for doubt about the desire and passion yet to come.


End file.
